1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for liquids which permit the liquids to remain hot or cold while it is retained in the container and further permit the user to drink the liquid from the container. The present invention further relates more particularly to removable sealing means on a container which assist in retaining the liquid in the container so that liquid will be restricted somewhat from spilling should the container accidentally be knocked over.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In general, containers which keep a liquid contained therein at almost their original temperature for several hours are known in the prior art. These containers are called vacuum bottles and are comprised of two walls enclosing a vacuum chamber therebetween and fitted with a metal outer case. The vacuum bottle is completely sealed at its opening by means of a screw cap or cork. Liquid is conventionally dispensed from the vacuum bottle into a cup. While it is possible for one to drink directly from a vacuum bottle, it is not commonly done since the opening is not intended to function as a drinking lip and liquid can easily spill out during the drinking process.
Conventional glasses, cups and mugs are commonly used to hold liquids for various purposes. However, their tops are completely open. As a result, the liquid can be retained at its original temperature for only a short period of time. In addition, if the container should accidentally be tipped, the liquid contained therein will spill out.
The inventor, Gary Ross, is also the inventor of inventions disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,218 issued on Apr. 15, 1986 for "Safety Mug For Liquids Which Permits The Liquid To Retain Its Temperature While It Is In The Mug And Further Retain The Liquid If the Mug Is Tipped", and also the U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,636 issued on May 28, 1991 for "Safety Mug For Liquids With Improved Top Which Permits The Liquid To Retain Its Temperature While It Is In The Mug And Further Retain The Liquid If the Mug Is Bumped". The present invention is an improvement in the mug body exterior contour surface to facilitate ease of the silkscreen process to place decals and words on the mug surface and further is an improvement in the top which provides better sealing and more efficient insertion and to eliminate the need for a gasket to seal the top.